1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rainwater saver systems and more particularly pertains to a new rain collection system for collecting and storing rainwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rainwater saver systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,151 describes a system for collecting and redistributing rain collected the gutters of a building. Another type of rainwater saver system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,179 having a tank connectable to a gutter down spout to collect rain collected in the gutters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,546 has a vault having a inner tank enclosed in insulation for storing water above ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,383 has storage vessels in communication with a gutter system of a building to allow rain in the gutter system to being collected in the storage vessels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,404 has a receptacle coupled to a roof of a building for collecting rainwater and storing the rainwater in a reservoir for later use. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,436 shows an emergency water storage tank.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to allow treatment of the rain before being stored for consumability.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a filtration assembly for filtering the rain before it is stored in the tank to bring the water to a consumable level.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rain collection system that allows for transporting of the tank with the water for use in applications away from the collection assembly.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a collection assembly being designed for being positioned on a support surface. The collection assembly is designed for collecting rain that has fallen on the support surface. A storage assembly has a tank. The tank is in fluid communication with the collection assembly whereby rain collected by the collection assembly is stored in the tank of the storage assembly for use by the user. A filtration assembly is in fluid communication between the collection assembly to the storage assembly. The filtration assembly is designed for filtering contaminates from the rain being transferred from the collection assembly to the storage assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.